Mutual Fate
by Ayamichan34
Summary: Two people just cant seem to get away from fate. DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the characters just the story line for this story. If I did we would much more ShikaTema...
1. Prologue

Monday is the day of the week that's supposed to suck...

Tuesdays are even worst.

Wednesdays, tch…smack dead in the middle, is neutral.

Thursdays are a little bit better.

Fridays sucked…well at least for Temari.

They were always a constant reminder of her duty as the eldest and only daughter of the governor of Suna, marriage meetings. She wasn't even out of high school yet and her father insisted on her going to meet her "potential" husband. At the ripe young age of 17, she was to meet and greet young men of the same circle as her family to be married off to after she finished college.

Of course she pleaded and begged her father to wait until she got her degree before she got sent off to play housewife.

She knew it was all for political and business benefits. Not only was he the governor, but he owns a chain of very successful hotels and two private islands. One of which contain the largest of his hotels, with over water bungalows. After he inherited the business and got it to its most successful point, he decided to go into politics.

She hated it.

A year ago, her father explained to all three of them that Gaara, her youngest brother, was to be the one to take over the family business while Kankuro, was to follow in his father's footsteps and go into politics…while she gets married off to the highest bidder.

So far, most of the guys she met were, self-center, arrogant, assholes. This was the nicest things she could say about how she felt about them.

But she had to suck it up, because in her mind, her family came first.

It was summer time. Schools wouldn't open back up for another month and a half. Even so she still had to go to these meetings, which is where she was currently running late getting to.

"Damn it!" Temari huffed as she sat in the back of her black Rolls Royce Phantom. "Baki, is there any way to get there faster? Like a short cut!"

"I apologize young miss, but this is the only way for us to get there safely." Baki replied in a calm voice. Baki had been her family's driver and caretaker for as long as she can remember. She once asked him if there was anything else he wanted to do. He told her that because he owed his life to her father that he put up with her and her brothers. To them, Baki was like a really older brother.

"Well then I guess you can explain to my date why we are 20min late." She said with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Young miss, you must be patient. We are not that far away" he returned with the same annoyance. He was annoyed by her constant huffing and she was annoyed because they've been stuck in traffic for the past 30 minutes.

"How far away are we then?"

"A few blocks away."

"Good then I can walk." she said as she opened the door and climbed out.

"What! Wait young mi-" but she had already closed the door. He rolled down the passenger window. "Young miss that's not a very good idea. Everyone knows who you are and could do harm to you."

"Relax, Baki. You said its a few blocks away. I bet ill get there before you even make it up this block." She said as she starting walking away.

"Temari!" he called out. She turned around and started walking backwards

"I'm a big girl. I know how to protect myself." And with that she turned back around and walked towards her destination. It wasn't like she was in a rush to meet him. She just doesn't like making a bad first impression, especially if it was to help improve her father's business.

She was meeting him at an art gallery. She figured even if he wasn't good company, she would at least be able to look at the beautiful pictures. Walking up to the building, she let her eyes roam over the name of the building.

'_Shin to Sai?' _she thought _'I bet his brother is proud of him.' _

She had known Sai since their elementary days. She had always found him to be a little off because he was always smiling at everyone. But at such a young age the boy could draw and paint beautiful pictures that made even most veteran painters feel ashamed of their own work. When they were younger, he told her that his brother was the reason for him getting into art. His brother passed away due to sickness when they were in middle school. It had been the first time she ever saw him without a smile on his face. He had moved to France with a relative and just moved back here six months ago saying he was opening up a gallery.

Other than her best friend, Tenten, he was the only other person she really talked to. Even though most of the time she wanted to mash his face in because of his rude comments.

As she was walking the revolving doors she never turned her head to see the boy walking out of the same doors.

**xoxo Mutual Fate xoxo**

Mondays always sucked.

Tuesdays sucked even more.

Wednesdays, even though are the neutral days, sucked.

Thursdays were a little less suckish.

Fridays were decent….. Well at least for Shikamaru.

They were always suppose to be his days of relaxing. As the son and only child of Shikaku Nara, founder and CEO of Nara Inc, it was always and irritation having people in your ear. Since he was the heir to the computer programming empire, you would think he would have people waiting on him hand and foot. It wasn't quite like that. He was expected to be first on the scene if anything went wrong with a system.

Well to put it plainly, Shikamaru was a genius. At the age of five, his father had walked into his room where Shikamaru playing on his computer, only to discover that what the boy thought was a game was him actually hacking into top government documents from three different countries. More than shocked that it was his 'five year old' son, he started preparing the boy earlier than what he planned in the ways of the digital world.

Shikaku had developed computer software while still in high school and managed to grow it into one of the world's top digital empires, as he like to call it. Nara Inc has developed everything from games to security, to PC's, laptops and desktops, and phones. But like most of the world everything has balance. He created the good, while his son, now 15, created the bad.

Shikamaru was a hacker. Not just any hacker, but a grey hat hacker. To him, this was entertainment watching someone else fail and get paid in the process. To add injury to insult, he would hack into companies that had contracts Nara Inc security. He would be in and out of a system long before the owner would catch on and then call them to inform them that there was a breach in security. Then make them pay a small fee to get rid of it.

When his father found out about that and more, he sent him to France to stay with an old classmate from high school for two years. What he didn't inform his son was that his father's friend was the warden of the only high-level maximum security prison in Europe.

Shikamaru thought the scarred straight program would have done it for him.

The only good thing that came out of his 'visit' was had someone his age to talk to.

He met Sai on his first day. In fact, he was the first person he met walking off the plane. At first he thought he was a creepy French boy, but he came to find out that he was a creepy Japanese boy who happened to be his guardian's nephew. He didn't know how the two shared the same blood till Sai opened his mouth. Whereas his uncle harmed you with his 'iron fist', Sai harmed you with words.

He was forever grateful to never get on Sai's bad side.

But that was two years ago. He's been back home in Konoha for seven months. Not even wanting to think about hacking into anything.

He now worked directly under his father fixing up computers and computer programs rather than causing trouble. He was in Suna at the moment for business and decided to drop by to see his old friend.

He walked into the gallery and felt his face turn red. The first picture he saw was of a naked girl on a bed wrapped in midnight colored sheets and chains with her eyes closed. Her hair seemed to blend in with the sheets.

'_I always knew he was a pervert' _he thought to himself. He was so entranced with the picture that he didn't notice his friend walking up to him.

"Hypnotizing isn't it?" he friend whispered in his ear. Shikamaru jump and turned to face the man.

"You really are a pervert. A creepy one at that." He chuckled.

"You say pervert, I say art" s he replied as his signature smile never fell from his face.

"Tch…whatever. And what have I told you about doing that?" he said rubbing his ear.

"That if I do it again that my smile will meet you fist and since it hasn't happened yet, I continue to do it." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Now I remember why I hate you" he sighed at his friend. "So what girl did you trick into letting a seventeen year old paint her like that?" He then leant in to whisper "She is of legal age right?"

"Of course she is. She's a girl I met when I first bought this place. She said she had seen some of my previous work and wanted to know if I could paint her." The two starting walking more into the gallery where there was more of the adult content on display.

"Paint her like that?" he asked, surprised when his friend nodded in response. "Did you bang her yet or is she still being left hanging off a cliff?"

"Ha ha….You should know better than anyone else that I don't mix business with pleasure"

"Yea...what about Mika?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's was an exception I will never do again?" Sai had met the girl in France and after he did a commission for her things escaladed when Sai wanted it to be over the girl wouldn't take no for answer. Can you say stalker to the fullest meaning of the word? "Anyway how have you been?"

"Can't really complain about much." He said shrugging his shoulders." My father has been keeping an eye on me since I got back. And my mother's constant nagging isn't getting any better than it was before I left. I think it got worst" The two laughed as they walked into a small café area inside of the gallery. A girl with a white apron came over and sat two cups of coffee on the table. Shikamaru looked around on the table for some sugar only to find there was none. He looked behind him and tapped a shoulder of a boy with light brown hair and hazel colored eyes who seemed to be deep in conversation with someone the phone.

"Excuse Me." he said waiting for the boy to respond. He tapped a little harder

"Father, I've been here for ten minutes already and she still has not showed up. I- "

"Um excuse me?" He waited till he had the boy's attention. "Does your table have any sugar I can borrow?"

"Oh, here it's all yours! He said passing the sugar.

"Thanks"

"Your Welc- No wait father don't hang up!" the boy yelled into his phone. "Damn It"

He placed his hard on the table and started to grumble. Now Shikamaru wasn't one to get into another's business, but he guy look like he could use someone to vent to.

"You can join our table if you want till whoever you're waiting for gets here" he said looking back at him. The boy lifted his head to look at the two sitting behind him.

"Were you talking to me?" he asked

"Yes, yo-"

"Who do you think he was talking to?" Sai cut in. "We are the only ones sitting over here?" The boy's face instantly turns into a scowl.

"What he means is… yes you?" Shikamaru said trying to eliminate the tension that enveloped in the air. "Look how about you join us and wait for you friend"

"That's very kind of you….a"

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara."

"Nara. Of Nara Inc?"

"Yep….the one and only"

"Wow it's an honor to meet you!" the boy said excitedly getting up from his seat to an empty chair between Sai and Shikamaru. "When I was, well when we were, in middle school we heard about how you hacked into your school system to change the grades of not only your friends but the whole school. Of course this was only by word to mouth. You were highly praised in my school district."

Shikamaru had wanted to forget the incident. It's what got him sent to France. The school district was baffled as to how all of Konoha middle got straight A's, even those who were failing most of the school year. His father had somehow found out it was him before anyone else could catch on and sent him away. The district never found out it was him.

"That's just a rumor" he nonchalantly stated. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"So you haven't told us who you are yet." Sai cut in, quickly changing the subject. He knew of the incident and knew that it was not to be discussed out in the open."I'm Sai and I own this art gallery"

"I'm Hitoshi Ichihara first born son to Hiiro Ichihara, owner of and CEO of 50 outlet malls around the world."

"So formal!" both boys said with wide eyes.

"Do you always introduce yourself in such a way?" Sai asked.

"Only when I deem it necessary."

"Whatever floats your boat" said Shikamaru as he sipped his coffee. The three boys talked for another 10 minutes before Shikamaru said he had to leave promising to visit the next time he was in town.

As he walked out to the revolving doors, he never turned his head to see a girl walking into the same doors.

**xoxo Mutual Fate xoxo**

Ok so that's about it for the first chapter. I just wanted to give a little background to the characters before the story actually get going Regardless of how many reviews I get…I'm going to finish this. But I do ask that for those who read it let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. I went back and edited all my mistakes in the previous chapter. I will do that every time I post a new chapter. Oh, and this is the last time I'll comment in the beginning of the chapters. But please enjoy!

**xoxo Mutual Fate xoxo**

'_Pervert'_ was the first thing she thought of when she walked into the gallery. _'I'm friends with a pervert. Why am I friends with him?'_

She walked in a little further quietly praising herself for being able to keep her blush from creeping onto her face. Each picture was more erotic than the last. And all of women. He managed to incorporate them doing everyday things in the most erotic ways. She shook her head and continued her search for a young man she had only seen in a picture in the news paper standing next to his father.

She saw a small café up ahead and saw a black haired boy with his back to her. Well since she was here she decided to have some fun. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms and brought her lips to his ear.

"You know I always hated when your back was to me. You know I'd prefer it with my back to you" she whispers seductively in his ear. The young man shivered but smirked none the less.

"Oh Mari, You have such a way with words" he smiled turning his head to face her.

"Well you know words were always my forte in middle school" she chuckled back removing her arms to allow him to stand up to give her a hug.

"What brings you all the way down here to my neck of the woods? I'm sure the sales don't start till tomorrow?" he stepped back and looked her up and down. "And in your Sunday best. Should I feel honored?" Temari's eyes narrowed but she kept on smiling.

"First of all, you jerk, I never have to wait for anything to be on sale for me to buy it. Second, as if I'd come down here dressed like this just to see you. Pajama pants and a tank top would be fine for you." She laughed when she saw him scowl. "And lastly, how dare you consider this my Sunday best. You've seen my closets in all three of my houses."

"Whatever" he said pouting. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to meet someone. You know how my father has been since I 'Became of age'."

"Ah, yes well if it's any consolation, I feel sorrier for the guy who you end up with" he said so sweetly with a smile grazing his face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse Me! How the hell is that suppose to make me feel better? What's wrong with me?" Her voice had dropped an octave, but the boy just continued smiling not noticing or, more than likely, ignoring the tone in her voice.

"Well, for starters you can't cook, your bossy as hell and you have the temperament of rattle snake" he stated counting on his fingers, "Let's see what else…well one good thing is I heard you're great in-"

"Finish that statement and you will become even more personal with your paintings on the wall" she cut in with a smile painted on her face as her eyes alone told him of the venom behind her words. "Sorry if I don't live up to _your _expectations, but I'm not here for you. I'm here to meet-"

"I believe she's here to meet me." Temari looked around her friend finally noticing the boy sitting at the table. He was gorgeous. "And even though she's twenty minutes late she still chooses to spend an extra ten minutes chit-chatting with a friend.

"I...Um…" Temari was star-struck. It was one thing to see him in a picture in the news paper and a totally different thing to see him in person. She cleared her throat to speak properly. "My sincerest apologies, but traffic has been back up for about an hour and-"

"Yet in still I made it here in record time." He cut in. Handsome or not he was arrogant. Something she didn't care for in any person, even though she was just as arrogant. She placed a smile on her face and bowed.

"As I stated before, I do apologize. My name is Temari Sabuku." She said between her teeth. But it came out in the sweetest voice. Even Sai, was wide-eyed.

"As you should be." He pointy stated. He straightened up and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hitoshi Ichihara. I am the first born son of Hiiro Ichihara, owner of-"

"Well since I already heard this, I'll go tend to my guest and…. potential art work" he cut in eyeing a pretty blond that walked pass the café and followed behind her.

"He's a rude person." he said as his head followed behind the boy.

"Don't take it to heart." She chuckled back to him. "He's really a nice person."

He nodded in return and turned back to look at the girl still chuckling. She was beautiful. He was so caught up with her being late her never really looked at her. His eyes roamed her body. She wasn't dress up, but she wasn't dressed down either. Her outfit was simple yet showed that she had a rebellious side to her. Her hair seemed to be pulled back into a bun with her bangs framing her face. She held a pair of sunglasses in her hand. Her make-up had only enhanced her features. The slightly smoky eye shadow and dark lips made her seem like someone not to be messed with, but didn't overdo it.

"Look …" Her voice brought out of his staring. "we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." She said with a smile. He shrugged.

"Sure why not."

For the next hour or so, they walked around the gallery and got to know one another. Talked about the pictures, well Temari mostly had not too nice things to say about them. They had a few things in common like they both like sweet chestnuts, and kenchin soup, and they disliked squid and octopus. She found out that he stayed in Konoha and only comes to Suna to stay at his family's summer home located on the seaside.

"Ah…it's almost 3:30" the young man said looking at his watch. "I have a previous engagement I must be present for." She shook her head.

"No problem. I must bide your farewell as well."

"Ms. Sabuku, it's been a pleasure meeting you." he said taking her hand in his. "I will be seeing a lot more you I hope." He kissed her hand and gave her a sly look. She wanted to snatch her hand away, but didn't. She knew that look.

"No the pleasure was all mine." He kissed her hand again and winked at her before turning and walking toward the exit leaving her standing there alone. Or so she thought she was alone.

"So…he seemed nice." Sai said walking up next to her looking in the same direction, Hitoshi walked.

"Yea... I guess so." She responded scrunching up her face. "It's something about him I don't like though."

"Well he seemed to love you." She turned her head to see him smirking at her.

"Yes….I do have that affect on men don't I?" she said back to him standing in a thinking position. "Anyway I have to get going before they run out of my favorite cake." She started walking away from him.

"Ok…don't eat too much. I like you just as you are…plus I might need you for inspiration for my next piece." He called to her. She kept walking and flipped him the bird.

"As if I'd ever pose for one of your fantasies" she called back with a wave. "Oh if Baki comes looking for me, tell him I'm at Sasori's. I'm sure he parked the car and wandered off somewhere"

"Sure thing" waving back at her as if she could see it. She walked out and headed to her friend's diner.

….

She walked in and was so glad it wasn't too crowded. She found an empty booth and sat down. She only had to wait for about five minutes till her waitress came over.

"Hey Temari! Here for your guilty pleasure?" the girl teased.

"Ha ha, Minori-_chan_. And your guilty pleasure is probably sitting in a meeting with my father." She said back to the girl. Minori tensed as a light blush rose on her face. Temari smirked. "Just so you know, I saw you sneaking out through the back door. But that's nothing compared to the moaning I heard coming from down the hall when I got up to use the restroom last night." The girl's blush intensified.

"I'll go bring you your cake." She hurried away from the table. Temari laughed watching the girl scurry away. Minori has been with her brother Kankuro since they were in middle school. She knew the girl had a crush on him since they were in kindergarten, but her dense brother didn't realize it until their last year in middle school. Now that they were both second years in high school, they decided to take their relationship to the next level, much to her dissatisfaction. They thought they were quiet behind closed doors.

She looked around the café, just observing. Her eyes stop on an elderly couple smiling feeding each other.

'_How sickenly sweet.' _She thought with a smile. She wasn't much of a romantic, but she envied those who had the chance to fall in love on their own. She was bought out of her musings by a very loud ringtone.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, _

_So leave a message at the tone,_

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything, no, no_-"

"What, Ino?" the boy drawled answering his phone. He seemed to be sitting in the booth directly behind hers.

"_Where the hell are you!?" _A girl screamed through the phone. _"You told me you were going to be in the art gallery up the street. I go in and you're nowhere to be found!"_

"You took too long, besides I had something to take care of." he replied. The girl said something else but she wasn't screaming into the phone any longer. "I'm at the café up the block from there."

Temari almost chuckled at the guy. She wasn't nosey by any means but, the guy seemed to be getting chewed out by his girlfri-

"I don't care about some hot guy you met, just hurry up and get here, be glad that I waited for you before ordering food." He sighed. "Well who the hell told you to put on stilettos when I told you we were going to be _'walking'_ around….yea yea yea just get here."

She heard what sounded like his phone being place on the table.

'_Ok… so I guess it wasn't his girlfriend'_

She noticed Minori walking back towards her with what she called her 'Heavenly weekend fix'

"This was almost a goner. But the old couple said nevermind to it."

"Doesn't matter to me, "she said with a shrug. " as long as I have it now in front of me nothing else matters." Temari was no longer looking at the girl. Her eyes were fixed on the slice of red velvet cake that was placed in front of her calling her name. Minori laughed.

"Well you and your delicious date enjoy yourselves" she said walking off.

"Whatever Higurashi" she yelled back. Temari only called the girl by her last name when she annoyed her.

She took her first bite of the sweet temptation and the trouble of the world left her mind. If one was to ask her what it tasted like she'd tell you _"It's an orgasm in your mouth"_, to put it bluntly. She was down to her second to last bite when she looked up upon hearing the bell of the front door being open to see a girl in a pair of gold six inch stilettos. Her hair was up in ponytail with a long bang covering her right eye.

"_Oh my God! I want that outfit with the shoes to match." _Temari didn't realize she was staring, mainly at the outfit, until the girl turned her way. She immediately looked down at her almost empty plate. She heard the stilettos clicking towards her and got nervous.

"_Oh great. Now she's going to think I'm a lesbian for staring." _She thought, but the girl kept going and stopped behind her.

"Seriously, you're taking a nap in a diner?" she said to someone.

"Well I had to do something while I waited for you." Said a groggily voice. Temari forgot all about the male behind her. "Please continue standing. You're not in the way of the waitress trying to get to her table."

"Just so you know" she heard the girl say, "You are an ass. How dare you think I'm going to mess up my shoes rushing to get to you?"

"Whatever just order something I'm hungry." the boy said back with a huff. Temari tuned them out after that. They were entertaining for the moment but back to the reason she came here in the first place. She scooped up here last bite and raised her hand for Minori to come.

"Seriously if you guys ever decide to stop making this cake, I will sue you for emotional damage."

"Now that's just sad" she placed down the check and picked up the empty plate and walked toward the kitchen. Temari pulled out the exact amount and an extra couple for the tip. Just as she was putting her wallet back in her purse her phone rang.

"_Cheers to the freaking weekend_

_I'll drink to that, yea, yea_

_Oh let the Jameson sink in_

_I'll drink to that, yea, yea_

Don't let the bas-"

"Why, hello Baki." She said looking out the window as he pulled up. "I see you found me"

"_We weren't playing a game, young miss. Now please come on! Your father is requesting you presents" _She could tell he was annoyed. He probably got beat up by some old lady after he bumped into her. Again. It happened a couple of weeks ago when he went for a walk while waiting for Temari to finish up with her "meet and greet".

"I'm finish now. I just need to use the restroom" She said getting up "And what have I told you about calling me young miss. Temari is fine"

"_I'll keep that in mind." _ And with that he hung up. She walked into the restroom and headed towards the sink to wash her hand. She started humming her ringtone when the door opened and the blond girl from earlier was standing next to her washing her hands as well. She looked up and they caught eyes in the mirror. Temari smiled.

"I must say, I adore your outfit. Is that Donna Karen?" The girl's eyes lit up.

"Yes it is!" she said with excitement. "I saw it on Kate Moss in a magazine and I had to have it."

"It looks gorgeous. And those shoes… I must get me a pair."

"These are Sergio Rossi! I have a cousin who works for him and he got me these before they were even out to the public."

"Oh my gosh, you are so lucky!" The girls chanted it up a little more before Temari bid her a farewell as the girl looked to the mirror once more. As she walked out she was able to catch glimpse at the boy who sat behind her.

From what she could see, because he was sitting, he had on a button down shirt with three quarter sleeves under a black sweater vest with white embroidered symbol over the left upper part. Because his leg was sticking out slight she saw he had on a pair of jeans and all- white low top sneakers. His head was turned toward the window so she didn't see his face. But from what she could tell, all of his hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail sticking out every which way. She kept walking past his table was almost at the door when she heard the clicking of those heel s again. She was halfway out the door when she heard the girl say something to the boy.

"Did you miss me?" she assumed it was to the boy. She didn't stay around to hear a reply. She kept walking until she reached Baki stand outside of the car holding the door open for her.

"Did he say what it was pertaining to?" she asked him flatly.

"No young miss, he only said he wished to speak with you at once" Temari tensed. Whenever father wanted to speak with her _'at once',_ it usually meant trouble for her.

"Ok then. Shall we?" She said nonchantly getting into the car. Baki closed to door and walked around to the driver side and got in. He saw how she tensed up but knew it was not his place to further discuss the situation. He took one last look at the girl in the back seat and then drove off.

Temari was trying to rewind everything she did this week in her mind to see if it was even worth her getting a good talking to. She sighed and slouched down in her seat. Whatever it was she hoped it was worth it.

**xoxo Mutual Fate xoxo**

So there you have it. Please don't hurt me for not updating sooner. Reality kind of got in the way of me spending time on the computer. But I hope you guys enjoy it. I can't make any promises but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until next time…..


End file.
